Blue's Big Treasure Hunt
Blue's Big Treasure Hunt is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three.Blue goes on a treasure hunt. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Sidetable Drawer *Felt Friends *Kangaroo *Eggs *Yo-yo *Cat *Little Miss Muffet *Bug *Spider *Jack *Steve's Grandmother *Snail *Chicks *Heart *Key *Doctor Summary Steve tries to welcome us in, but before he can even finish his sentence, the music for "Mailtime" starts up. Steve is surprised that it's Mailtime already, but he heads outside to find out what's going on. It turns out that Mailbox has a special package for Steve. Steve opens it and inside is a treasure chest. A clue inside reads "Look far, look near, it will be clear." It's a treasure hunt and we have a treasure map. Just who could it be that set it up though? Blue provides Steve with a treasure hunt backpack to store things in. Soon, we spot our very first treasure hunt hint - a scroll of paper hiding underneath some flowers. The clues says "Let's start the treasure hunt if you will, go inside the house, it'll be a thrill." Inside, we check the map and Blue provides a sticker to mark that we found one of the locations. After Steve gets his notebook, a special treasure hunt notebook with a picture of a treasure chest on it, we find another scroll. This one says "What has numbers and tells time?" The answer is a clock - specifically, Tickety Tock. We go find Tickety Tock and then Steve learns that there's a secret compartment in the treasure hunt notebook with a treasure hunt hint inside it. It tells us "Find these two things and you will see, a land of great discovery." There are pictures of a book and a key. We find the book rather quickly and then we find Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika, who have us solve riddles to obtain the key. The book and key in hand, we use them to move aside a bookshelf and unlock a secret door to skiddoo into the Land of Great Discovery. After sampling some chocolate coins wrapped in gold foil, we come upon Little Miss Muffet, Blue's favorite nursery rhyme character. We help her to figure out what happens in her nursery rhyme: "along came a spider and sat down beside her." Next, we find Jack from "Jack Be Nimble" and help him to remember that he's supposed to jump over a candlestick. We then find another scroll, "You've come so far, the end is near now..." It turns out that it's only half a scroll. The clues are a pair of glasses, a rocking chair, and a green striped dress. The answer turns out to be Steve's grandma. Quotes Steve: Did Do You Know Who Set Up This Whole Treasure Hunt? Steve: Blue Always Knows. Trivia *This was the first time since What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? in which Daniel R. Anderson was a content consultant. *This is the first time the introduction of the show was interrupted. It started when Steve was about to ask the TV viewers where Blue was when Mailbox called out, "Mail Time". *At the end of the episode, different musical instruments were played instead of the usual "Blue's Clues" theme. *This is the only Season 3 episode to have "We Sat on Down" introduced in Steve Goes to College *This is the last episode to use the usually Thinking Chair tone from the first two seasons. The following episodes will have newly recorded Thinking Chair tones, from that point on. from Blue's Clues Opening Intro Blue's Clues Closing Sequence and Bluestock is from Blue's Biggest Stories is Blue's News! Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:News Category:Blues Clues 100th Episode Celebration Sing With Play DVD Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:Brandon hoski Category:Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS